There are two main objectives of this study. First we will determine whether the steps leading to cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP) generation and degradation in the human neutrophil (PMN) are normal in asthma, and secondly, we will define the conditions required for the induction and the recovery of the beta adrenergic-induced desensitized state. To delineate the cyclic AMP pathway we will measure PMN membrane beta adrenergic receptor binding and adenylate cyclase activity, intracellular cyclic AMP levels, phosphodiesterase activity and cyclic AMP modulation of PMN lysosomal (beta glucuronidase) release in both asthmatics and normal control subjects. In vitro and in vivo PMN desensitization will be induced by adrenergic therapy. The drug concentrations required and the kinetics of induction and recovery will be determined in both asthmatics and normal controls. Theophylline and the corticosteroids will be used to attempt to prevent and reverse the desensitized state in the PMN.